dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Akane Isshiki
Akane Isshiki is one of the main protagonist of the Vivid Red Operation ''anime.'' She is a 14-year-old girl who is described as "innocent, overflowing with energy and is always positive". She is the granddaughter of Kenjirou Isshiki, the developer of the Vivid System, and is also the first user of the Vivid System. She is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a Hero and is the leader of the Vivid 4 Group, and is an honorary member of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). Appearance She had a maroon-colored hair styled in two pigtails and had red eyes. She wears a red & black tracksuit, red bloomers and sneakers. She wears red & white palette suit in her hero form. Personality Akane is known for her bright, enthusiastic, friendly, optimistic and positive attitude and her overflowing energy that cheers up those who are around her. She also has a strong sense of responsibility for those who need help, and will never abandon them no matter the circumstance. It does not mean that she is not vulnerable to sadness, however, as she is rather prone to being down when she is unable to help others, especially when she is held back by her fear of heights. Abilities Akane is the very first user of the Vivid System, a defense system developed by her grandfather Kenjirou Isshikito combat the Alone. Upon using the Vivid System, her clothes transform into a Palette Suit, the trademark powered suit provided for users of the Vivid System, with a dominant red color scheme. * Weapon: Naked Rang - Akane's personal weapon as a user of the Vivid System, in the form of a foldable boomerang that has the same color scheme as her Palette Suit. When thrown with enough force, it can spin at blinding speeds and has enough strength to open a wide gash on an Alone's armor. * Air Bubble - Akane can create a bubble made out of an unknown material that can float in midair and contain the user and other people inside. This bubble can support the weight of both Akane and her companion/s inside, and it seems to allow direct communication with Kenjirou if desired. * Key Duplication - Akane, as the owner of the original key that acts as the core of the Vivid System, can create copies of this key and allows other people to utilize the Vivid System. Akane is also able to dock with other users of the Vivid System. * Docking - Part of the Vivid System, it allows Akane to merge with other users of the Vivid System, although there are few exceptions. It is normally activated by kissing a Vivid System user. It vastly improves the abilities of both users depending on which would be the giver and the receiver of the kiss. ** Docking Operation: Vivid Blue Operation - Merges the consciousness of Akane and Aoi into a single body with a matured appearance, bright blue hair and an upgraded version of Aoi's hammer, signifying Aoi's "dominance" over the Docking procedure, although only Akane is only able to speak through this body. In this form, Aoi's hammer is heavily strengthened and can gather energy to release a much powerful attack on an enemy that is enough to crush an Alone in a single strike. She can also dock with other people. If Vivid Blue docks with Adam, they'll become Neo-Vivid Blue and if Vivid Blue docks with Marcus, they'll become Mega-Vivid Blue. Trivia * Her first name means "madder red". * Akane's Palette Suit and her Naked Rang are the only one which has the name of its owner "ISSHIKI" engraved in it, although the "ISSHIKI" might instead pertain to Kenjirou Isshiki, the developer of the Vivid System. * Akane's love for mayonnaise is similar to those of Kosuke Nitoh from Kamen Rider Wizard. * Along with Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari. They are the youngest members of the Bullet Kingdom. * Hilariously, she and Aoi shares the same names as Marcus' adopted sisters, Akane and Aoi Sakurada. * Originally, she along with Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari were supposed to be part of the upcoming sixth team however, they become exclusive honorary members of the Bullet Kingdom. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Magical Girl Universe